


Let The Journey Begin

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: The story behind"Sam you don't have two heads"





	Let The Journey Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



Dean was already having a bad day the toaster broke,all the beer had vanished and replaced with tea,water and healthy juice.

Somehow a desert had appeared in the bunker which is where Bonsly can be found when it’s not in Dean’s room.

“Bonsly the Bonsai Pokemon it does not deal well with water so it lives in dry locals since its surroundings tend to lack greenery it stands out noticeably” Gideon replied.

“So something happened that affected your brother” Leo told him “what did you do” he asked.

“Well we couldn’t leave Julius Caesar in Aruba 2017 and because of that your brother may have two heads he might also possibly be an alien” Leo informed him.

Dean raced down the hall so fast if he went any faster he might pull a hammy.

He stopped when he saw Jack sitting on what looked like a giant turtle.

“Lapras the Transport Pokemon it’s high intelligence enables it to comprehend human speech when its in a good mood it sings in its beautiful voice” Gideon told him.

There were a group of weird ball looking Pokemon “Spheal the Clap Pokemon Spheal is so much faster rolling then walking to get around when groups of this Pokemon eat they all clap to show their pleasure because of this their meal times are noisy” Gideon told him.

Just then Krabby walked past him “Krabby the River Crab Pokemon it can be found near the sea the large pincers grow back if they are torn out of their sockets” Gideon told Dean.

There was a Seal balancing a balloon on its nose in the pool “Sealeo the Ball Roll Pokemon Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time the Pokemon occasionally entertains itself balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose” “Sealeo often balances and rolls things on the tip of its nose while the Pokemon is rolling something it checks the objects aroma and texture to determine whether it likes the object or not” Gideon told him.

All these Pokemon distracted Dean from his original mission he ran down the hall and burst in to Sam’s room “Sam you don’t have two heads and you’re not an alien” Dean told him.

Sam looked at him wondering if Dean was starting to lose his mind.

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsly-Sun  
> Lapras-Sun  
> Spheal-Omega Ruby  
> Krabby-Y  
> Sealeo-Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire  
> Torturing Dean is fun.  
> Written before Feliz Navidad And Jingle Bell Rock.  
> Set before Feliz Navidad And Jingle Bell Rock.  
> Title from Black And White opening theme.


End file.
